


I Am Just Playing House

by lumosflies



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asanoya Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: Noya looked over at his sleeping partner, whose face was practically smothered by his own pillow. After years of knowing Asahi and waking up to a similar sight at training camps and sleepovers, Noya still didn’t know how Asahi managed to breathe with the way he slept. Asahi’s long brown hair spilled across his bare shoulders and back. He had one arm tucked under his pillow and the other extended to lay across Noya’s chest.Quiet moments like these made Noya feel grateful to be back in Japan.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	I Am Just Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya Week 2020 Day 7 Prompt: Sharing a bed
> 
> Title inspired by ["Sunshine Riptide"](https://youtu.be/go3_Dexzsno) by Fall Out Boy

Like most days, Noya woke up as soon as the sunlight filled the bedroom. He let out a yawn as he stretched his arms out from under the comforter. The alarm clock on the nightstand beside him told him it was only 6:20 in the morning. He still had more than half an hour before it would ring to wake up Asahi.

Noya looked over at his sleeping partner, whose face was practically smothered by his own pillow. After years of knowing Asahi and waking up to a similar sight at training camps and sleepovers, Noya still didn’t know how Asahi managed to breathe with the way he slept. Asahi’s long brown hair spilled across his bare shoulders and back. He had one arm tucked under his pillow and the other extended to lay across Noya’s chest.

Quiet moments like these made Noya feel grateful to be back in Japan. If it were up to him, he would have been content to lay there for a few more minutes and watch Asahi sleep as he tried to figure out how he was still breathing. Then, he would convince Asahi to stay in bed just a little longer even after he had woken up. However, it was still a Friday morning, and, as much as he hated to see Asahi leave, he knew that they had fallen into a routine that worked since Noya moved in with him last month.

Noya carefully slid out from under Asahi’s arm and grabbed the abandoned sweatpants and t-shirt from the floor on his side. The shirt was too big for Noya, nearly reaching his knees, but he didn’t care. He took one last glance at Asahi on his way out of the room before closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

Asahi woke up to the alarm clock blaring on the other side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. When he looked over at the clock, it read 7:00, and Noya was missing. On the rare occasion Noya slept in with him, he could easily reach over, turn off the alarm, and wake up Asahi himself. Otherwise, Asahi had to get out of bed himself to turn it off. By the time he was standing on Noya’s side of the bed in just a pair of sweatpants he hastily pulled on, he was already too awake to lie down again.

“Oh good, you’re up!” Noya cheered as he entered the room with two mugs in his hands.

Asahi bent down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead as he accepted his coffee.

“You don’t have to do this every day, but I appreciate it,” he said with a smile. “Thank you.”

Noya smiled back at him as he picked up his phone and docked it in the speaker on Asahi’s nightstand. He selected a lo-fi beats playlist and let the music fill their comfortable silence as they got ready for the day.

Well, _Asahi_ got ready while Noya watched him from his spot on the bed. Noya didn’t have to leave for work until later in the morning, so he just made the bed and sat down on top of the covers. He was content to sip his coffee as Asahi got dressed and brushed the tangles out of his hair.

“Blue or black tie today?” Asahi asked, holding up his options for Noya to choose.

Noya hummed as he set his coffee down. “Blue, but wait a second.”

He moved to kneel at the foot of the bed and patted a spot next to him, motioning for Asahi to sit down next to him.

Asahi set the black tie down on top of their dresser and sat down. Noya took the blue tie from his hands and pushed Asahi’s collar up. He took his time tying it around Asahi’s neck, using it to pull Asahi in for a kiss when he was done.

“Thank you,” Asahi smiled at him. “How do I look?”

Noya sat back to take a good look at Ashai’s full ensemble. The outfit itself was simple—a white button-up, blue tie, black slacks, and a simple black belt—but with Asahi’s long hair let down and his square glasses, Noya could only come up with one word to describe him.

“Hot. Like, _really_ hot.”

Like clockwork, Asahi’s cheeks turned pink. Still, he didn’t turn toward the full-length mirror. He didn’t need to second guess his appearance with Noya there.

“I’m serious, Noya.”

“So am I. You look great!” Noya laughed as he jumped off the bed. “Now let’s go eat. I made breakfast.”

* * *

Asahi woke up first the next morning. Although they had no alarms set and he tended to sleep in longer than Noya, he found himself blinking at the sight of his boyfriend fast asleep, mouth hung open as he snored.

Against his better judgment, Asahi reached out to brush Noya’s hair out of his face. He tried to keep his touch light as his fingers pushed up past Noya’s hairline, pausing when the other man began to stir.

Noya stilled after a moment and stopped snoring. His eyes remained closed, though. For a second, Asahi thought he was still sleeping. Then, Noya’s lips started moving.

“Having fun?” he mumbled in a low voice.

Asahi started to pull his hand back, but Noya caught his wrist before he could. His eyes opened to meet Asahi’s with an amused grin.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” he said.

Asahi chuckled as he continued combing Noya’s hair with his fingers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Asahi, there are much worse ways to be woken up than by my loving boyfriend,” Noya sighed.

“Like what?” Asahi asked.

Noya pursed his lips in thought and shrugged. “Alone. Bonus points if there’s a disconnected FaceTime call.”

Asahi’s movements stopped. He wasn’t sure what he expected Noya to say, but an honest and vulnerable reference to their habits during the long-distance part of their relationship was surprising. Noya, who seemed to notice the shift in Asahi’s mood, reached out to run his hand up and down Asahi’s arm.

“You don’t need to waste time dwelling on the past,” he tried to reassure Asahi. “I’m here, you’re here, and we get to wake up together every day now.”

Asahi let the tension leave his body under Noya’s gentle touch.

“How are you so wise this early in the day?”

Noya laughed. “I’m a morning person. You know that.”

Asahi smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Noya’s forehead.

“Can I convince this morning person to stay in bed with me a little longer today?”

Noya hummed as he pretended to contemplate his answer.

“We could do a lot better than that,” he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Writing for Asanoya Week has been so much fun, and I'm so excited to read the rest of the fics in this collection!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries) | [Tumblr](https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
